Spider-Man/MvC:I
Spider-Man returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as part of the base roster. Roles Sometimes after the convergence, Spider-Man already being a sworn ally to New Metro City Mayor Mike Haggar prior his sudden disappearance by an unknown kidnapper. Spider-Man is called by Iron Man to back up Chris Redfield in his mission on infiltrate A.I.M.Brella to get the Mind Stone from the organization's leader M.O.D.O.K., despite Chris' refusal from Iron Man's worries about the former. He and Chris are joined by Frank West, who has been trailing not only Spider-Man, but also the disappearance of the bystanders kidnapped by the rumored kidnapper, thus finding out that A.I.M.Brella had their agents kidnapped their victims and transformed them into an army of Symbiote-infused B.O.W.. Thankfully, the three heroes found Haggar alive, but was mistaken by the mayor as his kidnappers, until Spider-Man calms him down while protecting Frank from being beaten badly by Haggar, thus the mayor regain his senses and ask why he is in A.I.M.Brella. However, just as Chris heard a conversation on A.I.M.Brella's main base, the heroes soon found out that A.I.M.Brella has been conspiring with the faction from another demonic dimension called Dark Kingdom led by a demon Jedah Dohma, who happens to be a possessor of Soul Stone in the same time. Though the Haggar and Chris manage to beat Nemesis and the rest of B.O.W. army, and Spider-Man got the Mind Stone from M.O.D.O.K., Frank West unable to destroy the portal device to the Dark Kingdom, as the device is powered from the said dimension, thus Jedah and his large ultimate Symbiote-infused abomination emerges from the portals, chasing both Spider-Man and his three allies. As Chris ignores Spider-Man's advice to find any enviroments that can projects soundwaves, Chris accidently turns Spider-Man donning the symbiote suit upon shooting the large symbiote with the rocket launcher, causing the symbiote's liquid to splatter and hits Spider-Man while Chris dodged it. Due to the large symbiote is at Jedah's command, the brainwashed Spider-Man is forced fights against Haggar and Frank while Chris hold off the symbiote. Until Frank finds the empty cars nearby to project the sound alarms by smashing the car glasses with a baseball bat, freeing Spider-Man and weaken the symbiote, Chris task Spider-Man to take the Mind Stone to Avengers Tower quickly. While being chased by Jedah for the Mind Stone, he is later rescued Ghost Rider, Morrigan, & Dante. Iron Man, Nova, Captain Marvel, Hulk, and Nathan Spencer joins the fight against the the symbiote, but were told along with Spider-Man and the rest of the heroes who fight the symbiote in the street to retreat back to Avengers Tower, just as the Gravitron Core containing the Sigma Virus gas about to fall .Despite Thanos' advice on be able to destroy the large symbiote with X, Zero and Iron wields both Mind, Power and Time Stones respectively, the heroes and Thanos are unable to stop the Sigma Virus from spreading across the globe with no escape, leaving the heroes have no other choice to destroy Ultron Sigma once and for all under advices from Doctor Thomas Light. While Iron Man's group (consisting Zero, Ryu, Frank West and Gamora) and Thanos goes to Sigma's Lab to built an ultimate weapon to kill Ultron Sigma known as Infinity Buster, while Dante goes to Jedah and successfully get the Soul Stone from the Dark Messiah quickly, Spider-Man joins the other heroes for their final battle on Xgard. After entering Xgard's Throne Room where Ultron Sigma is, Spider-Man and Morrigan fought and defeated Thor Odinson (who was infected earlier by the Sigma Virus), telling Thor if he regain his sense, the heroes needs another Iron Man like Thor himself. As the heroes uses their efforts to fight Ultron Sigma very well, Dante had been arrived earlier and had been planning to trick the fused machine into using Soul Stone, due to the latter "are" lack of noble, causing the side-effect turned "them" into an abominable second form known as Ultron Omega. Just as Ultron Omega captures Dante and absorbs his life force as a revenge for tricking "them", Captain Marvel alerts Spider-Man to get the Soul Stone quickly, but Ultron Omega cuts Spider-Man's webbing. However, Thor regain his remaining consciouness left, despite being infected caught the Soul Stone and finally being cured completely, and aids X to rescue Dante. As Doctor Strange gets Iron Man's group in time after the Infinity Buster is completed, the heroes aids X by infusing their powers into the Infinity Buster, powered by the four Stones to destroy Ultron Omega for good, thus freeing the world from Sigma Virus. Yet, the two worlds are still in the converged state, due to the Reality Stone was cracked from the previous battle between Thanos and Ultron Sigma at Avengers Tower, rendering it useless and requires a long repair to restore two worlds into original states, or else more worlds will collide when being used in a cracked state. Thor thanks Spider-Man for rescuing him from Ultron Sigma's control but demands that he never call him "Iron Man" again. As each 2 of 6 Infinity Stones are protected on locations (Xgard, Earth and Dark Kingdom), and the heroes start to rebuild the converged world to wait for the Reality Stone to be repaired, Spider-Man ask why he and the surviving heroes began to rebuild the said world they are still in, as Ryu replies it is meant to honor the fallen. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Web Swing command directions revert back to its command. * Standing HP return. * Original Air HP is now a command move on the ground, while Air version gets new animation. * Crouching MK (now as a Command Move) & Standing HK (against airborne only) revert back to their pre-UMvC3 Launcher state respectively. * New Moves ** Spider Cannon. ** Level 3 Hyper Combo known as Watch Out Spidey akin to his fight against the Green Goblin in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 2002 movie. * The changes to the health system have hurt Spidey in now that he has 9,000 health, the lowest health tier in the game, making him similar to his MvC2 incarnation in terms of health. Quotes Character Select * "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service." * "It's Spidey time!" * "Oooh! I always wanted a sidekick!" * "Wow, my Spider Sense is really tingling..." * "Hey, could you reimburse me for web fluid?" (Tech heavy character as teammate) * "All right! Can I pilot the Quinjet?" (Avenger as teammate) * "You don't like spiders? But we're so cuddly!" ''(Ryu as teammate)'' * "Great, it's my friendly neighborhood Camera-Man..."(Frank West as teammate) * "Try to keep your parasites to yourself, Eddie." (Venom as teammate) Intros * "You want to take us on? My condolences." * "Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man!" * "Can't we all just get along?" * "Anyone else getting a sense of deja vu?" * "Take your time. We can wait." * "Introducing the Web Warriors!.. Eh, still gotta work on that name." * "Guys I get it! But getting beat up by me is not the answer..." * "Spider-Man and his amazing friend are reporting for duty!" * "HADOKEN! I've always wanted to say that!" ''(Ryu as teammate) * ''"Just remember to take the lens cap off, buddy..." (Frank West as teammate) * "If we win, I get a penthouse suite in Avengers tower." (Avenger as teammate) * "So, does this make me a deputy zombie slayer?" (Chris Redfield as teammate) * "Hey Doc, can't you just use your magic to make them disappear?" (Doctor Strange as teammate) * "Is that a cybernetic arm? Oh man!" (VS. Spencer) * "If you're wearing armor, you must be expecting a butt whooping!" (VS. Iron Man, Arthur or Monster Hunter) * "Hey hey! I take the pictures around here!" (To Frank West) * "I'm definitely gonna need a lot of web fluid for this one!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Ok Spidey, you're just fighting a baddie that can control the universe..." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Hey, chinface! You ready? Good, I'm ready. I hope..." (VS. Thanos) Victory * "All in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Victory Text * "Playing superhero isn't a game -- it's fate. Radioactive spider bite-level fate." * "What I lack in experience, I make up for in style! And quippy one-liners." * "Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option. Uncle Ben taught me that!" * "Anyone can win a fight! It's when the going gets tough-- when there seems to be no chance-- that's when it counts!" * "So does your "team" have a nickname? How about the Punching Bags?" * "Would love to stick around, but this Web-Slinger's got a city to save!" * "Bein' a superhero's no bed of roses..." * "No need to call out your moves ahead of time. I've got Spidey-Senses for that!" ''(to Ryu) * ''"Nice try, Frank, but I don't pose for just any paparazzo." (to Frank West) * "Biggest Baddie in the Universe Squashed by an Itsy Bitsy Spider! Now THAT's a Daily Bugle headline I can get behind!" ''(to Thanos) * ''"I know you're still in there, Eddie! Don't let the symbiote control you!" (To Venom) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite